


【德哈】治愈剂

by 300tons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/300tons/pseuds/300tons
Summary: 治愈剂也不一定是种药剂
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. 傻逼大驾光临

哈利心想：这样可不好，有点不妙啊？

但是他确实进了gay吧、

巫师界之前为了搞纯血不纯血派系，斗得血流成河。大战刚过，重创过后的巫师们像群飘零的枯叶，等待第二春发芽生息。

所以再搞什么LGBT之斗，是蠢毙，那是麻瓜干的，你要是gay，就去麻瓜gay吧，巫师一概无所谓，大家等着百废待兴，不需搞清性取向。

哈利现在也遇上点小麻烦，他觉得是小麻烦，所以偶尔想从巫师的身份逃出来，别再被人用看救世主的发光眼睛簇拥着，他确实解决了最大的麻烦，但是战后修复可没法用一体之躯力挽狂澜，这算查漏补缺的工作、大家合力的结果，再说，他还要解决自己的麻烦。

简单地概括，哈利简单地跑路了，跑去麻瓜的世界。

他在麻瓜世界寄人篱下好十几年，印象可不算好，想要体验麻瓜的乐子，大多没有巫师精彩，完全是两个维度。

除了——gay吧。

他真没去过。

巫师不讲究这个，gay不gay都在一个酒吧，麻瓜喜欢分门别类，精准分成一个一个的小团体，小分类，从而将同好乐趣最大化。

哈利发誓，他就是好奇，谁也不能阻止哈利波特的好奇心，伏地魔想阻止，直接die了，所以他想去gay吧一探究竟，就等同无往不利。

至于为什么是一个人——他总不能带着罗恩吧？铁轨都没罗恩直，它偶尔还会拐弯不是。

赫敏的话。

赫敏。gay吧。

哈利觉得这两个单词放在一起，就挺好笑了。

大难不死的少年用格兰芬多的勇气一往无前地推开了【治愈剂酒吧】的大门。

入目而来的是个女装哥们，胸肌，胡须，高跟鞋。

holy sh*t。

梅林的脚板

哈利觉得有时好奇心会坏事，他不是对别人着装有意见，只是每个人阈值不同，显然他接受不了这种类型的哥们朋友。

哈利礼貌地对男人笑一笑，决定撤了，但是身后乌泱泱挤进一群半醉高歌的人群，他总不能大庭广众幻影移形，所以也许是机缘，也许就是纯粹倒霉蛋，他被挤进了gay吧核心。

今晚似乎女装爱好者异常之多，哈利被起舞的裙子贴着，好些媚眼眉来眼去，眉目传情，哈利笑得比纳威还憨厚尴尬，他不知道该怎么拿这个圈子的术语形容，总之，他走错类了。

我的Merlin，治愈剂酒吧，你治愈了个啥。

哈利再三发誓，他没有带着高高在上的心态进来，也不是看笑话，他就是散散心，解解闷，好好奇，他尊重女装爱好，但是不能混入其中，更不能被一堆hips贴着起舞，no。

哈利稍微使了个魔咒，从人堆里滑出来，吧台近在咫尺，大门远在天边。

走哪边？

其实绕一绕，他就能从大门出去，一劳永逸，给这场好奇心画下震撼、尴尬、离奇的句点。

但是他在吧台瞧见一个背影。

并不正式的黑西装，身形高挑，四肢修长，撑着下巴，架着腿，懒散冷淡，拒人之外，没人敢搭讪他，以至于左右接连两个座都空着。

不过防不住一堆暧昧挑逗的眼神在他身上环绕。

哈利只在心里冷笑。

你装个屁。

哈利冷不丁夺步而去，挑紧挨德拉科的位置坐下，把椅子都磨得跟地板尖叫好几声，让德拉科蹙起眉，换只手撑下巴，把白金后脑勺甩给他。

谁也没动，干坐，坐了十分钟有余，哈利见德拉科那杯跟啤酒一个颜色的酒一滴都没动，反正他们之间，你抢我，我抢你，干得多了——实话讲，还是马尔福干得更多。

所以哈利没什么心理障碍地抓起酒，一口闷了。

噗——————

全喷了。

这，这，这不是啤酒。

他咳着，余光瞥见德拉科讥讽的灰眼睛，高高地悬在头上。

德拉科摆出讥讽刻薄，嘴也勾起一角，是标准幸灾乐祸的假笑。

但是眼睛有意无意盯着波特喝过的地方。

他刚刚闲得无聊，在那杯沿咬了挺久，舔上印子，既然波特手里的杯沿一点印子都没了，那就是恰好进了波特的嘴。

德拉科问他：“你是傻逼吗？”


	2. 开开开开开

德拉科以为波特总要跟自己吵吵闹闹屁话了，结果波特放下酒杯，抹抹嘴，煞有其事地点点头：“嗯，你也许没错。”

德拉科蹙起眉，半眯眼：“波特，你没病吧。”

哈利耸耸肩：“有病。”

这对话聊不下去了。

德拉科闭上嘴，死对头并排坐，想不到还有这样和谐的时刻。

德拉科重新叫了酒，要同样的，哈利听见是“威士忌”，想到自己一口闷的壮举，小声骂自己“蠢材一个”。

马尔福在冷笑。

被他听见了。

没人讲话，哈利用余光瞥着德拉科慢慢饮威士忌，喝到底，还会让琥珀色的酒酿在杯里摇晃，杯子上捏着他修长的手指，指甲盖修剪齐整还挺好看，一截白皙的手腕在漆黑的西装袖口时隐时现，这姿态养得到家了，只要不张嘴说话，确实赏心悦目。

难怪那么多人瞧他。

但是德拉科开口讲话了，讥诮的眼神睨过来：“波特，看上我了？那你挺贱的，前几天你还骂我来着？”

这世上最难的事，就是叫死对头学会love & peace。

哈利把乱糟糟的后脑勺甩给他，生闷气一样。

德拉科看不懂了，这是干什么？你不该用魔杖来比比划划，张牙舞爪，还想我来安慰啊？

德拉科凑过来，跟哈利耳语，气息热热地拂在耳廓：“你说的不错，你就是蠢材一个。”

哈利推了他胸膛一把，捂着耳朵，觉得被非礼了：“别靠这么近。”见德拉科要张嘴，“我不想吵架。”

德拉科便不理他，哼，话全叫他讲了。

于是德拉科又叫了一杯非常昂贵的香槟，却不喝，只拿在手间摇晃。

哈利不知道自己怎么了，但忍不住想跟马尔福搭话，其实这件事很新鲜有趣，他可搭话的人那么多，偏偏挑了不可搭话的马尔福。

有点隐秘的兴奋感。

“干嘛不喝？”

德拉科盯着香槟，面不改色：“喝了怎么提醒你它有多贵？我有多有钱？”

哈利露出便秘的表情，“你”了半天，作罢，他怎么就蠢到想跟马尔福拉近关系，友好交流？

哈利站起身，找了个女装哥们问问附近有没有旅馆，谁知那哥们突然开始暗送秋波：“旅馆呀——隔壁就是，你要开么？”

哈利觉得哪里不对，手都被年轻人热乎乎的掌心攥住。

他有点难以脱身，这年轻人怎么这么热情，他想干什么啊？

“没有，我，我就是问问。”  
“问问啊——为什么问我呀？”

可恶，这个人干嘛搂他脖子？？

年轻人突然像被蛇咬一样缩回手，捂紧手腕，惶恐地盯着这个走到戴眼镜小可爱面前的、看着很倨傲的金发青年。

这个青年其实刚来他就注意了，外形出众，有点神秘，有点贵气，他和朋友都很想搭讪，可惜脸色太臭，没人敢惹刺头。

直到戴眼镜、傻里傻气的可爱青年坐到他旁边，那脸上的冰层才有所化解。

德拉科假笑一下，对他缓缓道：“是跟我开房，蠢货，让开。”

哈利脑袋炸了，被德拉科抓住手腕，拽得踉踉跄跄，酒吧外气温偏低，吹散了懵懂的傻气。

哈利甩开德拉科的手：“开开开跟你开开开——？！”

德拉科抱着臂：“你坐我旁边，搭讪我，不是我还想跟谁开？”

“我没搭讪你！”

德拉科坏笑，哈利瞧出来了，雪貂逗他玩，真他妈欠揍。


	3. 狗吃屎

“滚吧。”

哈利撂下一句，扭头就走。这就是和死对头搭话的好处，根本不用考虑他的心情，不爽了，直接fuck off。

你用不着问我为什么来这，我也没兴趣关心你为什么在这。

……

其实，咳，他有点好奇，马尔福来这干什么？？

难不成，他是——？

哈利偷偷回头看，没想到马尔福就盯着他没挪眼，一下被逮住现行，哈利浑身汗毛起立，立刻决定跑路。

马尔福懒洋洋地发问：“怀疑我是不是gay？”

哈利停下脚，酝酿出底气：“哼，关我什么事。”

马尔福不在乎他的态度，跟上来，哈利恍然发现他的发色好浅，正发着微光。

“我进去才发现是gay吧，不过我只是出来喝酒，卖酒就得了，我管他什么吧。”

哈利觉得今夜的马尔福有点过分友善，虽然他们这年级都长大，不会干以前那些蠢事，但是也不意味着成了说得上话的同学。

顶多就是一个学校念魔法的，不熟，不熟。

哈利被他看得浑身不自在，马尔福的瞳色和发色一样浅，淡得发冷，刻薄时更刻薄，饶有兴味时也像看人笑话。

“波特，我可是看着你在外面站了半个小时，怎么着也看清楚是gay吧了吧？”

马尔福这么意味深长，哈利怎么解释都显得多余。

所以他采取无赖战略：“关你屁事。”

拔腿就走。

哈利朝着那个女装哥们说的旅馆走，马尔福又拖起调子，拖得这么长，长到钻进哈利耳朵里，他想忽略都难。

“你不知道那是给酒吧约炮用的？还是说你就爱听隔壁有人叫床。”

德拉科被绿眼睛瞪了，哈利肯定又慌又乱，不然怎么眼镜滑到鼻尖也不管？

这样子倒把眼睛全给他展示出来，如预言家日报上不遗余力的吹捧——【和他的母亲一样动人，是战争英雄西弗勒斯支撑一生的念想，这段尘封情愫，加之战争残酷，给他眼睛里添了一笔浓墨重彩，所以同他对视，总能感受其中的坚毅，感性，热爱。】

不过德拉科没感受到热爱，坚毅，感性，波特纯粹就是想瞪死他。

“对，我就乐意听隔壁叫床。”

波特这么说，气势汹汹地走了。

哈利不知道马尔福最后狡黠些什么，他硬着头皮去前台办房卡，被接待员告知：“不好意思，没空房。”

真够倒霉，他怕撞上马尔福，灰头土脸等了十分钟再往出走，不然那个斯莱特林可以笑死他。

谁知道，马尔福就靠在门口，哈利刚迈出，直接吓飞，他踉跄一步，就连锁踉跄两步，三步，绊下马路牙子，他不想在马尔福面前出丑，然而出了大丑，他要是学gay吧里面的哥们穿裙子，底裤都摔给马尔福看了。

德拉科瞥着狗吃屎的波特，嘴角的香烟已经燃了一半，烟头的火星时隐时灭，袅袅升起白烟，把他的五官笼得朦胧。

德拉科丢了烟摁在脚底踩扁，波特半天没爬起来，德拉科走到旁边，蹲下来：“求不求我帮忙啊，波特，你把自己脚摔残了。”

哈利冷飕飕地斜着马尔福这幸灾乐祸的样，果然只有他倒霉时候，马尔福的眼睛才会亮起来。

“笑吧，马尔福，我就睡这了，你可以开开心心回家了。”


	4. 嗯？？？

哈利不好在马尔福面前露出丑态，真的坐在马路边不动，但马尔福也不动，哈利如坐针毡，等了三分钟，受不了了：“你看什么？”

“我看笑话。”

哈利骂了个不雅观的脏话，无论如何，他也要从马尔福旁边跑开。

……脚崴到，跑不了，那么爬也要爬走。

哈利摇摇晃晃想起身，脚踝刺痛无比，让他倒吸凉气。

其实也不全怪马尔福吓到他，他一向睡眠极差，难免精神恍惚，不然救世主也不会做出左脚绊右脚，绊到崴脚的蠢事。

哈利挣扎两下，被马尔福抓住手，提起身，架起来。

哈利炸了毛，想推开，可只剩一条腿坚守职位，他扣着马尔福的肩膀，竟也分不清是要拽开，还是握紧了。

德拉科缓缓地带着他走，哈利抿嘴垂头，单脚蹦，拒绝说话。

德拉科也沉默，有什么话可讲？谁想过他们能像花架一样支着并肩走。离奇到可以刊登上日报娱乐版面了。

这条街并不偏僻，夜间更是笙歌，但声音传到他们这，好像隔离在世界之外，静到连衣物相擦、心跳交错都清晰可闻。

德拉科透支了二十年的耐心，忍不住了，停下脚：“波特，瘸腿的猴子也比你蹦得快。”

“因为猴子还用手，我只有一条腿。”

德拉科瞥着他笑，嘴角弯弯的，一颗牙不露，又是讥讽狡黠的笑。

马尔福能架着他走半条街，已算仁至义尽，哈利可没想过马尔福这么慈善家，他想从马尔福身上撤回手臂，但是手腕被攥得更紧，马尔福手心很凉，手指有力，像扣搭一样扣着，渐渐渡上哈利的体温。

“松开我，我自己回去。”

“怎么回去？”

哈利看他这嘲笑的眸子，干脆自嘲：“像猴子一样手脚并用，行了吧？”

马尔福阴阳怪气：“我拖你半条街，连句感谢也没有？格兰芬多啊——冲动，愚蠢，没礼貌。”

“我谢谢你。”哈利咬牙切齿，跟马尔福道谢是他这辈子也没想过的情况，让他脸颊发烫。

“不够诚意。”

“what？！我谢谢你！”

“你跟格兰杰道谢也是这么吼的？”

哈利不可置信地瞪着马尔福，不愧是他，鸡毛蒜皮的事，可以抓住不放！

但哈利瞪着，又没了脾气，他在干什么？跟马尔福计较？

“……谢谢。”

马尔福这奸计得逞，独占上风的得意，真叫哈利不爽，哈利咬碎了后牙。

“这回还算可以。”

哈利一阵惊呼，他身体一轻，膝下被抓住，竟上了马尔福的背，他呼吸急促，体温上升，眼眶睁大，手却抱紧了马尔福的脖颈——不然呢？他不想摔下去！

哈利连呼吸都不敢大声，恨不得屏声息气，假装空气，妈的，被马尔福背着，这么滑稽的事居然是现在进行时。

抛开魔法，单论体力，马尔福力量不小，每一步都很稳，哈利不敢保证换个局面，换他来背马尔福，他是否能一样从容？

马尔福着装永远得体，身上有淡香水，哈利抽痛的神经也被安抚，他偷偷在西装领和黑色打底衫处嗅着，浑然不知满脑袋乱跳的杂毛搔着德拉科的面颊，让德拉科差点抓狂，把哈利抛出外星那种抓狂。

“……你要去哪？”

德拉科语气不太好：“酒店。”

“嗯？？？？”

哈利这个尾音让他更不爽，他大发善心带波特去他住的酒店，波特就回个“嗯？”

越来越想扔了他。

“你想现在回霍格沃茨？你打算坐哪路车啊波特？我看你也没带扫帚，要不要试试公共厕所的懒人拖把？”

妈呀！马尔福这个嘴！

“你！”

“我什么？”

哈利说不出来。

你这不就是跟我开房啊！


	5. 人真好

周六独身前往霍格莫德，突发奇想，移形换影到他脑子里随便蹦出的地方，漫步一条街，随手买了鸡肉卷饼，7英镑，味道一般般，蛋黄酱太厚，腻得慌。

想找类似三把扫帚的酒吧，黄油啤酒还是心头好，再不济啤酒也勉勉强强解腻，结果找着，找着，在gay吧前驻足了。

哈利纠结的三十分钟里，其实和马尔福想的一样——这里也卖酒嘛。

综上所述，这么随机的行程，恰巧撞上死对头的可能性有多大？

零。

哈利趴在马尔福背上，闭紧嘴，左思右想，这要不是神来的巧合，就是马尔福用定位咒跟踪了他。

干嘛跟踪他呢？想让他从阿兹卡班捞他爸爸么？如果是这样，他帮自己在gay吧脱身，背他去酒店，倒也说得通了。

哈利心情愈发凝重，不是他计较旧恶的往事，恕他没这个本领，就算巫师，也是法治社会。况且他再多丰功伟绩，本人不过是个青少年，还偏科，魔药课需要赫敏拯救，再普通不过的学生罢了，不是一手遮天的话事人。

哈利从不和人打哑谜，他也不会斯莱特林虚与委蛇的一套，干脆提出来，在马尔福耳边音量放得极轻，像怕掀起涟漪：“马尔福……你爸爸——”

马尔福声音陡然冷峻，捉弄和嘲讽都消失，比夜风的温度更低：“你要是继续提这个，我就把你丢进下水道。”

哈利刹住话语。

德拉科感受到他身体轻微的一抖，冷笑了两下，不过嘴角的弯度就没再放平了。

德拉科踏进街角的酒店，很浓郁的宫廷风格，铺着地毯绘着壁画，他们这副模样出现在前厅，很不寻常，前台的接待员、来往的客人匆匆瞥他们一眼，又装作什么也没看到，哈利脸上更烫，眼镜弥漫着热气水雾，全压在马尔福的衣服上，给那细腻的黑色布料染了两团深色水印。

德拉科旁若无人，脚步生风，走t台似的进了电梯，哈利想拿隐形斗篷藏身，旁边这些人眼神里为什么一股“他们要去开房”的意思？！

拜托，只是借住，不是开房！

德拉科刷开了房卡，灯光贯彻，哈利被丢在沙发上，德拉科已夺步进了浴室，水一响，十分钟后，笼着热气的德拉科走出来，哈利不敢看他，要是只围个浴巾什么的，这就不合理，波特怎么能跟只围浴巾的马尔福呆在一套房里？

哈利等他去卧室，可沙发靠背被一双手撑出两个深坑，沐浴后的香味扑面而来。

德拉科的声音也带了点温暖的湿气，归为暧昧，也算恰当：“闭着眼干什么？想要偷看又不敢偷看的傻逼才会闭着眼。”

短短一个晚上，马尔福已经是第二次骂他傻逼了。

哈利不能忍，睁眼瞪他，旋即变为惊讶，怎么马尔福还带睡衣出门的？

马尔福呲出白牙：“失望了？”

“失望个屁，我对你没兴趣。”

马尔福手指敲打着沙发的皮革，沙沙的噪音磨在哈利心尖上：“你红着脸说这种话，没什么说服力啊波特。”

“哈？？”

马尔福不理会哈利的反应，自顾打量着身上泛着光泽的深色睡衣，圈圈点点：“我叫服务生给我跑腿买的，拿了小费，跑得比骑扫帚都快，有钱真好是不是啊波特？不过我不知道你要来占我便宜，没买你的份，洗漱品你可以用，反正我不要了。”

“马尔福，有钱不用强调几万遍，我知道了，我也不想占你便宜。”

马尔福保持微笑，让哈利想揍他，湿漉的金发水光潋滟，看起来好像风度翩翩，优雅优越，怎么偏偏不是哑巴？

“晚安，波特，你这么厉害，脚明天就长好了吧？正好方便我把你踢出去。”

“那您可真nice。”

“不客气。”


End file.
